1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fragrance vibrating and nebulizing device, and more particularly to an improved fragrance vibrating and nebulizing module with a reduced number of components, wherein the vibrating and nebulizing module installed on a container having a fragrance therein can be actuated so that the fragrance drawn up by a wick immersed in the container is in contact with outside air and nebulized and dispersed by the vibrating and nebulizing module.
2. Description of Related Art
Devices for nebulizing a liquid held in a container have a variety of types and configurations, among which is a dispensing assembly with a nebulizing device. In this type of dispensing assemblies, a tube containing a wick therein is immersed in a container, and an upper end of the tube is retained in place by a lug. The lug is covered with a cap so that the resultant container assembly can be placed into a cover to a side thereof. A battery-driven switching starter is disposed against another side of the container assembly for driving a nebulizing process of a liquid in the container, wherein the liquid is nebulized and sprayed outwards through a hole formed on a side of the cover. The aforementioned dispensing assembly to be installed in a liquid in a container for nebulizing the liquid has numerous complicated components and requires an onerous assembling procedure, which increases an overall cost of the dispensing assembly.